A Carelessly Kept Secret
by RedRoseGrave
Summary: Two people who love to fight. Two people who fall in love... Add humour to that and BAM! XD Hilarious story! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This MIGHT break the two seasons… dunno… Most likely yes. SM (sailor moon) and TM (tuxedo mask) are in here and these are like in the days when the two fought. Usagi goes to school… (is that normal for an 18 year-old?)

Usagi: 18

Mamoru: 24

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

"OUT!" screamed Motoki to the two arguing people. "THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT! GOODBYE!"

He pushed Mamoru and Usagi outside and closed the door. The two looked at each other. Usagi pushed past Mamoru. "Get out of my way, Mamo-baka!" She was about to cry and didn't want anyone to see. "It's all your fault!"

Mamoru watched as she ran off, tears threatening to fall. He decided he had better run after her. Who knew what kind of trouble she would get into at this time of night?

As he ran, he found that it was hard to follow. Who would've thought that she was so fast? He heard a scream. It sounded like Usagi! He ran faster and turned the corner ahead. There, on the ground, was Usagi, who had supposedly klutzed out. Mamoru shook his head and picked up her unconscious body. Where to take her? He didn't know where she or any of her friends lived, so the only option was to take her to his place. He sighed. Oh, well.

He walked to his apartment building, took the elevator to the fifth floor and opened his door. It was a four-room (bathroom, bedroom, living room and kitchen) apartment with plenty of space to put out the sofa bed for himself. He lay her down on his bed and went to get a damp cloth. As he came back, he noticed that she had moved a bit. He smiled. She looked so cute like that… He did a double take. Woah, did he just think that? He shrugged and put the cloth on her head. He sat on the bed and looked at her face. She was so beautiful and peaceful looking. He looked at her lips. He tried to look away but was drawn to them. One little peck wouldn't hurt… He bent forward.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Usagi opened her eyes a little bit, feeling weird. Where was she? Then she saw Mamoru bending forward. What was he doing? She felt him peck her lips and her eyes shot open. "WHAT!" She sat up, knocking Mamoru down and making the cloth fly across the room. He stared at her, like a deer caught in headlights. She stared at him, like an owl.

Mamoru began to blush. "Um… hehehe… Usagi?"

Usagi also began to blush. "You didn't just… you just… did you?"

Mamoru sat up and looked her in the eye. He held onto her shoulders.

"Usagi… for the longest time I've… I've… well, you see… I lo… I l- l- love you, Usagi. Please forgive me for this." He gently but passionately kissed her lips.

Usagi's eyes closed and she kissed him back. To say it mildly, Mamoru was surprised. But they still kept kissing. The kiss became deeper. After a while, the two pulled back, having to breathe. They looked at each other. Usagi smiled. "I love you too, Mamo-baka!" She hugged him.

Mamoru hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "You don't know how much this means to me, Usako…"

Usagi pulled back with a confused expression. "Usako?"

Mamoru blushed. "It's my name for you… it means, 'My Bunny'."

Usagi smiled again. "I will call you Mamo-chan, and you will be mine!"

She began to laugh evilly causing Mamoru to stand up and back away from her. "Calm down Usako. BIG deep breaths. Come on now. You can do it…"

Usagi glared at him. "I'm NOT insane, unlike you, Mamo-baka! And until you realize that, there'll be no more kissing!"

He raised an eyebrow and gained a smirk. "Is that so?"

"YEAH!"

"We'll see about that." He walked over to her and pulled her into kiss that seemed to make the whole world disappear.

999999999999999999999

Usagi woke up, naked against another body. She blushed and looked at the mans' face. She smiled, remembering last night. He loved her! He truly did! And to think they slept together, too. She wondered if they'd get married and have a family… wait, hold the phone. Family! Her family! Usagi was SO dead! She jumped out and began to get dressed.

Mamoru woke up, only to see Usagi getting dressed. "Usako?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I am SO sorry! My parents will kill me!"

Mamoru's eyes shot open. Usagi's father! He gulped. What a day to die…

She finished dressing and sat on the bed. "What will I say to them?"

"Say that I found you after a klutz attack last night and you woke up in my apartment this morning."

Her face turned red. "I don't ALWAYS klutz out!"

"You did last night."

"Well, okay, I did then…"

"And last week at the counter?"

"Then too…"

"And then there was that time at…"

"Enough!"

Mamoru kissed her cheek. "But it's fun to tease and fight with you."

"Um, Mamoru?"

"Uh-huh…"

"How will people react? You know, to us being together and all…"

"Who said we were together?"

Usagi went red again. "I HATE YOU!"

Mamoru laughed. "Sure you do." He kissed her. "Don't worry. No one will find out."

"Huh?"

"We'll keep pretending to be enemies in public and be in love when we're alone."

Usagi smiled and started a deep and passionate kiss. When they came back to earth, Usagi jumped up and ran out. "Love you, Mamo-baka!"

"I never had a doubt." 'Liar, liar!' his brain yelled. "Oh, shut up…"

999999999999

Usagi ran to school at an inhuman-like speed. As she rounded the last corner, as usual, she crashed into Mamoru. "Hi, Mamo-chan!"

He glared at her and bent in to whisper. "Not in public, remember?"

Usagi's look got mad. She was a good actress. "Get out of my way!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-"

The bell rang. "AH! I'M LATE! THANKS FOR NOTHING, MAMO-BAKA!"

He waved cheerfully at her running figure. "You're welcome, Odango Atama!" he yelled, gaining weird looks from the passer-bys.

999999999999

Usagi skipped into the Crown Arcade and took a seat beside Mamoru.

"Motoki! A chocolate shake, please!"

"Okay!" yelled a voice from behind the counter.

Usagi turned to look at Mamoru with a dazzling smile. "Hello, Mamo-BAKA. Nice to see you!"

Motoki stood in front of Usagi and gave her the drink while watching the two.

He looked at her. "Same to you, Odango Atama. How long are you in prison?"

Motoki stared.

"Oh, I'm grounded every weekend for three weeks."

"That's tough."

Usagi smiled. "And to think, it's all your fault," she said teasingly.

"My fault!"

"Yep!"

"How!"

"You wouldn't come with me and explain that it was true! They think I slept with a guy or something!" She looked at Mamoru and saw him trying not to laugh. Then she understood. She began laughing which caused Mamoru to burst out with them. Everyone in the Arcade stared.

Mamoru stopped laughing and said, "Usako, if you say something that stupid again I'll have to tutor you."

Usagi also stopped. "What's so wrong about that, ne, Mamo-chan?"

Motoki stared. Usako? Mamo-chan? Where did these names come from?

Then the two gasped and looked around. "In public…" they whispered under their breaths.

"Damn…" muttered Usagi.

Seeing the perfect plan, Mamoru cut in. "Wow, Odango! Such a word from your mouth! I'm ashamed to even know you!"

"Yeah right. Not what you told be before! And anyway, I'm not as sweet and innocent as you may think!" She stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Don't I know it," said Mamoru, smirking.

Usagi began to choke. "MAMO-CHAN! _YOU_ WARNED _ME_, REMEMBER!"

"I think I remember saying SOMETHING among those lines…"

"Shut it, unless you want EVERYONE to know!"

"Do YOU want everyone to know?"

"It's better than have EVERY girl chase you…"

"Jealous Odango?"

Her face turned red. "Of course not!"

He chuckled. "Yeah right."

Usagi turned even redder (if possible) and turned away, drinking her milkshake.

Everyone in the arcade thought that was a normal fight so they turned away. But not Motoki. He just walked away a bit and eavesdropped.

"Oh, don't be like that Odango Atama. Who shall I have fun with?"

Usagi looked at him. "What type of fun?"

He put an arm over her shoulder and leaned in to whisper, but Motoki heard. "The same as the other night."

Usagi choked again. "MAMORU-BAKA!" She slapped him and ran off.

Mamoru laughed. She was amusing. "Here, Motoki, keep the change." He put some money on the counter. Motoki came up to him.

"But this is way too much for what you had."

"I'm paying for Usagi."

He walked out, leaving a very stunned arcade that had just heard those last four words.

Hi, end chapter. R&R, k? I'll add a new one on soon…

Narrator Guy: What will happen in the Next Chapter? Too bad, you'll have to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Mamoru ran around town trying to find Usagi, only to find she was sitting on a bench in the park. 'Should've guessed.'

"Hi, Usako."

Usagi looked at him. "Hi, Mamo-chan. Why'd you do that?"

He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I know what, let's do what you want to do, okay?"

Usagi smiled. "Okay!" She jumped up and started spraying him with a bottle of water.

"AH! Usako!"

Usagi giggled and ran off. Mamoru chased her. Usagi, after a while, looked behind her and crashed into someone. "Sorry!" She looked up and saw an angry Rei and pals. She stood up. "Sorry! Don't have time!"

The girls stared after her when Rei was once again crashed into. "Sorry!" shouted a male voice. The group looked down at a soaking wet Mamoru.

"What happened!" shouted Rei, helping him up.

"Nothing much, Usagi just sprayed me with… AH!"

Usagi giggled again with a now empty bottle of water in her hand. "Oh, sorry Mamo-chan, did I do something?"

Mamoru turned and glared at her. Her jumped on her, pushing them to the ground. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other. Usagi's laughter rang out. "MAMORU! GET :giggle: OFF OF :laugh: ME!"

Mamoru jumped off of her and ran off. "Catch me if you can, Usako!"

"Oh, I will, Mamo-baka!" she screamed as she ran.

The group blinked.

"What just happened?" asked Rei.

"I have no idea," answered Ami.

999999999999999

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the Crown Arcade dripping wet and laughing. Somehow, the two had gotten some more bottles and had run all around town spraying each other, gathering a small crowd while the two 'enemies' fought and laughed with each other.

Motoki stared. "What did you do!"

"We had a water fight, Motoki! It was fun!" yelled an overly-enthusiastic Usagi.

"Quiet down, Odango Atama. You don't want to kill everyones' hearing!" shouted Mamoru, who was clutching his ears.

Usagi pouted. "But Mamo-chan! I never get to do what I want!"

"I played with you, didn't I?"

Usagi winked at him, taking a seat in a closed off booth. "Yeah, but that's not all you did."

Mamoru blushed and across from her.

:Flashback:

Usagi ran into the woods, getting away from an angry Mamoru. Man, he could run. Usagi giggled. Then, suddenly, Mamoru tackled her to the ground and was soon on top of her. He kissed her.

:End Flashback:

The two were off in a dreamland when Motoki came up and asked what they wanted.

"A coffee," answered Mamoru.

"No way! Motoki, just give us two Chocolate/Strawberry milkshakes, please."

He nodded. "Okay." He walked up, preparing the drinks.

"Usako! I want coffee!"

"I want you to have a milkshake!"

"Only if you have a coffee," said Mamoru, smirking.

"But it's poison!"

"Not"

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh…"

"Here you go," said Motoki as he gave them the two milkshakes.

"And two coffees please, Motoki."

Motoki sighed as he went to make the drinks.

Mamoru started to try the drink, only to find it was actually good.

"Like it, Mamo-chan?"

He nodded. Just then, Usagi looked at the window beside her. Her scream ran through the town and probably the whole town…

Hehehe. Cliffy! BYE


	3. Chapter 3

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

:Last Time:

Mamoru started to try the drink, only to find it was actually good.

"Like it, Mamo-chan?"

He nodded. Just then, Usagi looked at the window beside her. Her scream ran through the town and probably the whole town…

:Now, for… um… now:

"Usako!" shouted Mamoru as he ran to her. "What's wrong?"

Usagi jumped on Mamoru for protection. "A… it's a… it's a SPIDER!" Tears rolled down her eyes.

Mamoru blinked while holding her. "A spider! All this for a spider! Usako! It's harmless!"

Usagi jumped off of him and slumped back in her seat, tears still flowing. "I don't like spiders! They're so small and you don't know where they're going!"

Mamoru sat beside her and squeezed her hand. "Why?"

Usagi looked at him and began her tale…

:Flashback:

A little girl of four ran around the house, laughing and giggling. Then she stopped and looked at the ground. There was a black spot. "Black spot! Black spot!" shouted Usagi. She bent down to touch it. When she did, the thing went up her sleeve. Usagi screamed while laughing. The thing was tickling her… and she hated it. She screamed again and her mother came in.

"Usagi! What's wrong!"

"BLACK SPOT!"

"Oh, dear." Ikuko ran to her and pulled off Usagi's top, along with the spider. "Dear, go get something else to wear. I'll take care of the spider."

:End Flashback:

Usagi, while telling her story, had somehow got onto Mamoru's lap and was crying onto his shoulder while he whispered soothing words to her.

"It's okay, Usako. Nothing will happen. Look, it's leaving…"

Usagi sniffed and looked at him. He brushed away a few tears and lifted her up, placing her on her previous seat and went to his own seat. The two began drinking again.

Everyone else in the arcade blinked. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Mamoru looked towards Motoki. "Motoki! The coffees!"

Motoki got out of his shock. "Of course! Sorry, Mamoru!" He ran to them with the coffees and put them down.

He watched the two with interest. What was happening these days? It's as if the two were together in secret… but that couldn't be. (AN/ Stupid Motoki… he doesn't know! ) He watched as the two reached accidentally for the same cup of coffee and how they blushed. Then, to his surprise, Mamoru gave it to Usagi. Then Motoki looked at Usagi's face and almost laughed. No wonder Mamoru gave it to her. She didn't want it. He backed away, not wanting to be caught watching.

Usagi sniffed the cup and stuck out her tongue. "Yuck! No way am I having this!"

Mamoru mock-pouted. "But Usako! I drank the milkshake. At least try it? PLEASE?" He unleashed his most powerful weapon. Usagi gasped. It was… the Lookit-me-and-give-me-what-I-want Puppy look! Usagi shuddered and muttered under her breath about something like how she'd kill him and how cruel life was to her. She sipped the coffee and made a face.

"MOTOKI POISONED ME!"

Mamoru laughed and shook his head in mock-sorrow. "It's just coffee. Here let me have it." He took her cup and drank all of it. "See? It's not…"

"Mamo-chan! My Mamo-chan's poisoned! Oh, what shall I do without my muffin!" she yelled, jumping on him and crying on his shoulder. "Just keep breathing, don't look at the light…"

"I can't help it… it's so beautiful…" he said in a lifeless tone.

Usagi looked at him and saw the amusement in his eyes. "You're… not… poisoned?"

He shook his head and lifted her up, bridal style. "Of course not!" He walked up to Motoki, handed him the money and walked out, still holding Usagi.

Everyone blinked again. "O… kay…" said Motoki.


	4. Chapter 4

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Usagi skipped into the classroom on Tuesday morning, bright and early. Everyone who was there stared. She sat down and took out her books.

Then the teacher and everyone else walked in. They got shocked also.

After a pause, Miss Haruna began to speak. "In maths, there's a theory about…"

Usagi wasn't listening, as usual. 'Mamo-chan…' she thought as she giggled.

A knock was heard and a door opening but Usagi paid them no mind.

"Usagi?" asked a voice from behind. Usagi giggled again, not hearing them. "USAGI!"

She jumped and looked behind her. There was Miss Haruna with a man holding a bunch of deep red roses. "Um… yes?"

"These seem to be for you."

The roses were handed to her in a large crystal vase. Usagi's eyes watered as she smiled and smelled them. 'Mamo-chan… thank you ever so much…' She giggled again and sighed dreamily. Being in love was fabulous…

Everyone stared. Who'd give her those?

"Um… Usagi?"

"Yes, Umino?" asked Usagi to the school geek.

"Um… who are they from?"

Usagi sighed again and sniffed the roses. She giggled. "From my boyfriend, of course. Who else?"

Everyone stared, yet again. "BOYFRIEND!" yelled everyone except the delivery boy, who had already left.

Usagi sighed YET AGAIN and nodded.

"Who is it!" asked her excited redhead friend, Naru.

Usagi shook her head. "That's for me to know and for you to find out…" She giggled. "He's sweet, kind, caring, handsome, tall, strong and has the most wonderful smile…"

The girls sighed dreamily. (AN/ so much sighing… :sigh:)

"Well," said Umino. "At least we know it's not that man… um… Mamo-baka, as you call him."

Usagi turned red with anger. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! AND DON'T CALL HIM THAT! NO ONE CALLS HIM THAT, EXCEPT ME!" She sat back down and glared at him, as if daring him to say that again.

Everyone gulped and stared. She was defending Mamoru? Maybe they'd all wake up soon to find that this was all a dream… Everyone closed his or her eyes as if trying to wake up. They all groaned when they opened them to find they were already awake. Everyone sighed. (AN::rolls eyes:)

Miss Haruna moved to the front of the room, passed out permission slips and began the lesson.

Usagi and Naru were walking together, holding the vase. When they were at 'Usagi's-Crash-into-Mamoru-spot', they heard a male voice. "Where are you going, Usako?"

"MAMO-CHAN!" yelled Usagi as she jumped on him. Naru had trouble holding the vase. It began to fall. "No!"

Mamoru caught them and carried them easily. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they'd be that heavy. If I did, I wouldn't have sent so many."

Naru stared. "What! You… you're… you're her… boyfriend!"

Mamoru and Usagi dropped their mouths open in shock, realizing what they had done. "Oh, Naru! Please don't tell! Please!" asked Usagi.

Naru stared at them. They were a cute couple. She smiled mischievously. "Of course…"

"Oh, thank you!"

"If…"

"I knew there'd be a catch," said Mamoru.

"…you let me come with you to the arcade every day for the rest of the week."

"Why, Naru?" asked Usagi.

Naru shrugged. "You're always with Ami, Motoko and the other two girls while I'm all alone. And anyway, I want to know this Mamoru that I have heard so much about."

The couple smiled and nodded. It seemed fair. "Okay, Miss Baker. That is your name, right?" asked Mamoru.

Naru nodded. "Call me Naru."

"Naru," repeated Mamoru. "Nice to meet you." He mock-bowed.

"And you, Mister Chiba." She mock-curtsied.

"Call me Mamoru."

Usagi laughed. "Okay, let's get these flowers to my house and go to the arcade!"

The two others cheered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))) (I was going to end it here, but to make it longer and to be nice, I decided to put more )

The trio walked into the arcade, having already put the roses to Usagi's house. They all sat down in a booth.

"Mamoru! You're not as bad as Usagi used to say!" said Naru

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and looked at Usagi. She blushed. "Well, we WERE enemies. Couldn't tell her my feelings."

Mamoru nodded understandingly.

Motoki walked over. "Hey guys. What do y'all want?"

"Coffee."

"Chocolate/strawberry milkshake."

"Coke."

Motoki nodded. "Be right back."

"So, Naru, how long have you known Usako?"

Naru, who had already gotten used to this name, shrugged. "Since we were five, I guess. We met when Usagi accidentally knocked over my sandcastle at the beach. She helped me rebuild and we've been friends ever since."

Mamoru nodded. "A klutz attack, right?"

Naru giggled and Usagi glared at him. "Shut up, Mamo-baka!"

"Nope, don't think I will, Odango Atama."

Motoki walked up with the drinks. "Here you all go."

Usagi smiled at Motoki. "Hey, sit with us? We haven't talked in ages!"

Motoki smiled back. "Sure."

He sat beside Naru. (the booth was, in order from left to right: Motoki, Naru, Mamoru and Usagi)

"Hey, you're Naru Baker, aren't you?"

Naru nodded.

"Cool! I heard you won the baking contest last year. Is that true?"

"I live up to my last names reputation."

The group laughed.

Motoki looked at Usagi and Mamoru, who were sitting close together. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "So, anything new?"

Usagi shook her head. "Nope!" She smiled at him.

Mamoru stared at her for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his coffee.

Motoki raised an eyebrow again. "Mind telling me the reason for your 'truce', you guys?"

The trio stared at Motoki and gulped.

"Um…" said Usagi.

"Well…" said Mamoru.

"We're a… um… a couple…"

Motoki stared and opened his mouth…

OH! Here I go again with the cliffys!


	5. Chapter 5

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Hi fans! Thank you all::hands out free candy: CANDY! TIME TO GET HYPER! Wait… :blinks: Already am…

:Last Time:

Motoki raised an eyebrow again. "Mind telling me the reason for your 'truce', you guys?"

The trio stared at Motoki and gulped.

"Um…" said Usagi.

"Well…" said Mamoru.

"We're a.. um… couple…"

Motoki stared and opened his mouth…

:Now for… um… now:

Motoki fell on the ground laughing. "You two are SO funny!"

Usagi and Mamoru glared at him and got Naru to help them pull him to the back room.

"Motoki! It's the truth! And you'd better not tell anyone!"

Motoki stopped and looked at everyone's serious faces. He gulped. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Usagi threw her hands in the air. "NOW HE GETS IT!"

"Shh, Usako! Everyone will hear you!"

Usagi calmed down and sat on the couch, muttering something about a stupid blond guy who works in an arcade. Mamoru laughed and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Motoki stood up, brushing the dirt off of his black clothes. "How?"

Mamoru looked at him. "Well, you know on Saturday night when you kicked both of us out? Well, Usako had a klutz attack and, well, since I didn't know where she or any of her friends lived, I took her to my place. We admitted out feelings, she stayed the night on my bed while I had the couch and that's about it."

Usagi smiled at him. He sounded serious. She turned back to Motoki. "Exactly! That's why I am grounded every weekend for three weeks."

"Oh… okay… Well… How about we go back and I give you guys a free game each?"

Usagi jumped up and dragged Mamoru with her. "I totally forgot about the games!"

Mamoru laughed as he walked beside her. "This IS an arcade, and anyway, how could YOU forget games?"

Usagi just smacked his arm and pulled him out.

Naru looked at Motoki. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Motoki shook his head. "I hope so."

The two walked back into the arcade.

Usagi's watch beeped in the middle of a game. She lost. "NO!"

She ran into the backroom. Unknown to her, Mamoru followed and he peeked at her through the door.

Usagi opened the communicator. "Hello?"

"Usagi!" shouted Sailor Jupiter's voice. "Come to the park quickly! It's a new monster! AH!" The line was cut.

Usagi panicked. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Suddenly the air was filled with feathers and ribbons. When it all stopped, there was a girl dressed in a red, white and blue sailor scout outfit. Except that she had Usagi's hairstyle. The girl, also known as Sailor Moon, did a pose and jumped out of a window.

Mamoru stared in disbelief. Usagi was Sailor Moon? Clumsy and hyper Usagi was Sailor Moon! Then he realized that he should change. He walked into the room and changed into Tuxedo Mask with a quick flash of light and jumped out of the window also.

Unknown to the two of them, a figure in black had watched the whole scene, open-mouthed, from the open storeroom door…

ANOTHER cliffy! Or was it::suspicious look::cackles loudly:


	6. Chapter 6

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

HI Y'ALL! I'm back!

I know their Japanese and English/American names so anyone can mention any of their names in a review, k?

And I used Naru Baker (Baker is Molly's (Naru's) English last name) because of the whole baking contest thing. XDD Excuse my small mind

HERE WE GO:

Sailor Moon jumped into battle. "Stop right there you... you... oh..." She fainted.

"SAILOR MOON!" shouted Sailor Mars. She looked at the monster. It looked like a big green and white spider with 20 eyes. It was gigantic! "Mars Fire Ignite!" The monster stumbled and glared.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The monster couldn't stand the power and exploded into dust.

The group ran over to Sailor Moon and bent over her. She began to wake up. She stood up and stared at them. "Wha... what happened?"

Sailor Mars turned red in the face from anger. "YOU FAINTED! SOME LEADER YOU ARE, SAILOR KLUTZ! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE WITH US! YOU..."

"STOP!" shouted a male voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask, jumping towards them. He stood in front of Sailor Moon and spread his arms out, as if to protect her. "Don't you dare do that again! It's not her fault she has a fear of spiders, Reiko!"

Everyone gasped when Tuxedo Mask said Sailor Mars' name. Tuxedo Mask groaned. "Oh, great..."

He then turned to Sailor Moon. "Usako?" he whispered so quietly that even Sailor Moon could barely hear it.

Sailor Moon gasped. "Mamo-chan?" she asked at the same level of voice.

They stared at each other for a second. Sailor Moon jumped on Tuxedo Mask and kissed him. He kissed back.

The Scouts gasped. These two were in love?

"WHAT!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" (AN/ Remember the classroom and the roses?)

The two stop and looked at them all while blushing. Sailor Moon winked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, yeah! And how does he know our identities!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Tuxedo Mask laughed. "Yes, I am. And I found out your identities when I accidentally saw Odango Atama transform and..."

The Scouts blinked. Only one person called her that. "MAMORU!"

Sailor Moon smacked her head. "D'OH!"

Tuxedo Mask detransformed. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Sailor Moon also detransformed. "They'd better not. Anyway, come on, Mamo-chan. Motoki and Naru are probably waiting for us..."

The Scouts detransformed. "Do they know?" asked Minako.

Usagi nodded. "Yes, they found out only earlier today."

Mamoru rubbed his hands together, grabbed Usagi and put her over his shoulders. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted, walking to the arcade.

"MAMO-CHAN! LET GO!" was heard.

The Scouts looked at each other before fainting in shock.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Debe de debe. There they are all lying in a row! Row, row, row. Big ones, small ones, some as small as your brain!" sang Usagi in full volume on Mamoru's shoulder as they walked to the arcade.

Mamoru picked up Usagi and put her to the ground. He held his ears. "Man, that hurt!"

Usagi stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "It's your fault!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Five minutes later 

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh..."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted everyone on the street.

The two blushed. "Sorry..." they both muttered.

Mamoru went behind Usagi, wrapped some cloth around her mouth so she couldn't sing and put her on his shoulder again.

Everyone watching gasped. You could hear muffled yelling from behind the cloth.

Mamoru just hummed 'The Simpson's' song as he walked.

Motoki looked up when he heard the bell ring. In came Mamoru with Usagi on his shoulder, still humming. "Hi, Motoki!"

Motoki just looked at them. "Follow me."

He led them... well... Mamoru, anyway who still had Usagi... into the backroom. "Guys... Why didn't you tell me that you're Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?"

Mamoru dropped Usagi and she landed on the floor. She pulled off the cloth, glared at Mamoru, and looked at Motoki. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you transform. I watched from the open storeroom door. So don't hide it."

The two just looked down. "Sorry..."

Usagi looked back up. "I couldn't tell! It was a secret for only me and the other scouts!"

Mamoru also looked up. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Motoki nodded his head. "Okay. I believe you. Just don't do that again, k?"

"Um... we can't promise anything..." muttered the two.

Motoki sighed. "Fine." He paused and started laughing. "Well, I can't believe you two are super hero's! Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you're royalty and have been in love for over a thousand years!" He walked out and back to the arcade.

The couple looked at each other.

"Prince Endymion?"

"Princess Serenity?"

The two smiled. "MISSION COMPLETE!" they shouted, hugging each other, letting their memories come back to them.


	7. Chapter 7

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

No one knows of Usagi being the Moon Princess, 'cept Mamoru and Usagi… now… She just had the crystal because she was the scouts leader.

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

:Commercial:

Announcer Guy:

Jra Animation is owned by Jennyroseangel and consists of not-yet-drawn cartoons/not-yet-written stories made by Jennyroseangel, some with the help from her sister, Geniepuffgirl.

JRA: Do not touch them!

AG: You have been warned…

None are currently up on the net, for only ideas have been made, but as soon as they are, an announcement will come out in a story, good day.

:End Commercial:

PS.

JRA: Soon, Usagi and Mamoru will get a BIG surprise::laughs: But I won't tell you what it is!

Motoki: PLEASE?

JRA: Nope::smirks:

:Last Time:

"Well, I can't believe you two are super hero's! Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you're royalty and have been in love for over a thousand years!" He walked out and back to the arcade.

The couple looked at each other.

"Prince Endymion?"

"Princess Serenity?"

The two smiled. "MISSION COMPLETE!" they shouted, hugging each other, letting their memories come back to them.

:Now for… um… now:

The two began to dance around, having gotten quite a few memories of their past lives.

"Oh! I can't believe my searching is done!" shouted Mamoru.

"Me too, my dear Endymion! Me too!"

Usagi skipped home. The Moon Princess was found! And she was her! She giggled. She ran into her house and ran upstairs. She lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She and Mamoru had agreed not to announce their new discovery to ANYONE. They wanted to keep it a secret until they got to the boss of the new bad guys… known as the Spider Clan. She shuddered… spiders…

She heard a knock at her door and she sat up only to see her mother, Ikuko, walk in.

"Usagi, be a dear and get the washing in for me?"

"But mum!"

Ikuko sighed. "I'll give you money…"

ZOOMPH! was all that was heard before Usagi was at her bedroom door holding a basket of washing, all under one second. "Done! Do I get the money now? Huh? Huh?" she asked excitedly as she ran circles around her mother.

"Calm down Usagi! You'll get your money in due time!"

"But mum! I need money so I can spend more time with my boyfrien…" She then gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. "Oops…"

Ikuko gained a suspicious look as she ran in front of Usagi's door, stopping Usagi from even thinking getting out. "What was that? A boyfriend?"

Usagi then nodded, scared of the look on her mother's face.

Ikuko glared for a second before brightening up quickly. Balloons and streamers came from nowhere. "Oh, my baby's growing up! Oh, happy day! Now we need to plan the wedding… White flowers… maybe red roses? Nah… Wait! What about…" she kept muttering to herself.

Usagi, on the other hand was on the floor, since she was so surprised at her mothers change of moods.

'Oh boy.'

Usagi walked to school the next morning, in a daze. Her mother had talked all day and night about her 'upcoming wedding' with 'the man of her dreams'. Usagi sighed, turned the corner and bumped into Mamoru. She looked up. "Herwoo Mamo-cha… Ouch…" She held her head.

Mamoru looked scared and worried. "What's wrong?

Usagi stared at him for a second before falling asleep in his arms.

:waves: Tata and do dah chacha::haha:


	8. Chapter 8

For your info, in the story, it's Wednesday. AND, as a warning, Kenji at first is in character, from what I've read in other stories… but after a while, he's OOC… but in a good way.

A Carelessly Kept Secret

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Usagi woke up in a fairly familiar bed… "Mamo-chan!" she shouted, worried. What was she doing here? Last thing she remembered was walking to school and… Ah! That's it! She fell asleep in his arms! Now, where was he…? She moved to get out of the bed when she heard voices in the 'living room', if you could call it that. It was more of a living room/kitchen/dining room, but that's not very important in the story right now.

As she crept to the door of the bedroom, the voices grew louder. They also sounded fairly familiar…

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, YOUNG MAN!" shouted the voice of a man…

Usagi gasped. It was her father! She slid down the door into a crouching position on the floor. She put her head in her hands. 'I'm so dead…'

"Now, now, Kenji, I'm sure Usagi's fine," said the voice of Ikuko. "She's a strong and good girl…"

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" shouted Kenji. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, YOUNG MAN!" Usagi could practically see her father, in her head, inching towards her Mamo-chan, ready for the kill…

"NO!" shouted Usagi as she ran out of the bedroom. "I'm right here! Don't hurt him!"

Usagi had been right. Her father's hands were stretched out, only an inch away from her Mamo-chan's neck. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards Mamoru, ready to protect him. "Don't hurt him, dad! He means too much to me!"

Kenji stared as his daughter hugged the black haired man. Ikuko was different, however.

"OH! So this is my baby's boyfriend!" She circled Mamoru and Usagi, causing the two to blink for a while and watch her as she went round, and round, and round, and… well, you get the idea… "Oh! He's perfect for you, Usagi! He's handsome… he looks nice… strong too…" She giggled. "I'm going to have the best looking man for a son-in-law!"

This caused Mamoru to blush and Usagi to smile and poke him in fun.

Kenji exploded… again. "WHAT! SON-IN-LAW! THAT'S IT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Before Usagi could argue that 'she wasn't a little girl anymore', Mamoru somehow got Usagi away from him so he could bow. "I'm Mamoru Chiba, 24 years old, and Usagi's boyfriend/fiancé/enemy. Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukino."

Ikuko giggled when he said, 'Usagi's boyfriend/fiancé/enemy'. It was quite funny, a boyfriend, a fiancé, and an enemy all in one.

Kenji stood shocked. This boy was different from other boys… sure, he was polite, as boys always were around their girlfriends parents, but this boy, no, man, said that with a touch of humor, showing that he really wanted to make a good impression, and that he just wasn't using his daughter. That he really loved her…. He also had something about him that made you like him… want to know him…

Kenji smiled. "No need for formalities, my boy. Call me Kenji. I'll approve… IF you answer some questions to my satisfactory."

Usagi and Ikuko turned into statues, as characters sometimes do in animes, from the shock. Mamoru just smiled nervously and nodded, standing back up.

Kenji smiled at him and began the questioning. "Don't you think you're a bit old for my daughter? Six years is a big difference."

Mamoru smiled at him. "One, age doesn't matter when it comes to love, and two…" he pulled out a Trunks/Pan story called 'I'll Wait For You' by the author 'Jennyroseangel' (not out yet, I'm still working on it… I must say, I like it VERY much). "In this story, Trunks and Pan are twelve years apart, yet love finds them both. Usagi and I are only six years apart… love found us."

Kenji smiled. "Good answer, my boy!" He took the Trunks/Pan story. "I'll read this later!" He put it away into his pocket and rubbed his hands together, thinking of a new question. "Ah ha! My boy, what do you like to do best? Wrestling, or race-car driving?"

Mamoru looked thoughtful. "I'd say race-car driving, it gives you a sense of power, don't you think?"

Kenji smiled. "Great! So you and I will have a 'father and son' day out at the racetrack! I've got tickets for two to race against the others and you get a prize if you win! Isn't that great, my boy?"

Mamoru high-fived Kenji. They both jumped at the same time and yelled, "YIPPEE!"

Usagi and Ikuko fainted from shock.

&&&&&&&&

Usagi stared at her smiling father as they walked back home. It was dark out, indicating that school had finished. "Um, dad? Are you alright?"

Kenji smiled wider and looked at her. "Sure! Oh, I can't wait! He's a nice boy, good choice, dear! And I can't wait for the grandchildren!"

Usagi and Ikuko turned into statues and broke. Kenji just walked on, laughing and smiling the whole way.

&&&&&&&&&

Hiya! I would make it longer, but I had found 'I'll Wait For You', the first chapter not even finished yet, in a folder on my computer… and I love it, so I'm going to go and write it! Hope you enjoyed, and review, plz!

And btw… :laughs insanely: this story so SUCKS! XDDD I was so ridiculous writing this::shrug: oh well. bye children


	9. Chapter 9

HIYA!

This will probably be an obvious clue of the surprise I was going to keep, but… if I do the signs at the wrong times, I'm sorry. I only know the symptoms, not the times when they come! Well, one I know, but it's not here right now, so…

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Usagi woke up on Thursday morning, early, for a change. She had trouble getting down the stairs, due to three reasons. 1) She had sore ankles, 2) She was tired, and 3) She was dizzy.

When she finally got down the stairs and into the kitchen, when she saw breakfast, she wasn't… satisfied. She wanted something else!

She sat down and looked at her mother, who was eating. "Mother? Can you make me something else?"

Ikuko looked at her daughter and swallowed the food that was in her mouth. "I… guess so, dear. What shall it be, then?" She got up, went to the cooker and put on her apron.

"Um…" Usagi strained her brain to think of something. "Ah ha! Pork with gravy and strawberries, maybe even some chopped apples, then vanilla ice cream covered in maple syrup and nuts, and then some strawberry soda mixed with water, orange juice and whipped cream!" She smiled at her mother, who looked sick.

"Um… Usagi… Are you SURE about that?"

Usagi smiled wider. "Yep!"

Ikuko set to cooking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi finished off her 'breakfast' and licked her lips. "Yum! That was delicious! Thanks mum!"

As Usagi stood up to go to school… she threw up. All over her clothes.

Ikuko screamed and ran to 'her baby's' side. "Oh no! Kenji! Kenji! Drive us to the hospital!"

Kenji ran into the room. "What? Why?"

"Usagi's sick!"

Kenji noticed what could only be Usagi's breakfast… He shuddered. "She only threw up…"

Ikuko grabbed her husbands collar and lifted him up off the ground (a hard task to do since Kenji was taller than she was, but that's not really important). She glared evilly at him. "Drive us to the hospital right now, or you're 1) not getting food for a week, 2) not allowed to go race-car driving with Mamoru, and 3) SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

Let's just say that Kenji got them to the hospital in good time… all in good time…

&&&&&&&&&

Ikuko and Kenji sat outside the room Usagi was in, worried. Then out came the doctor, smiling happily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?"

The husband and wife stood up. "Yes?"

"Follow me."

The two followed the doctor into the room and saw Usagi smiling, yet looking worried.

Ikuko rushed to 'her baby's' side. "Oh, Usagi! Is everything alright?"

Usagi smiled at her mother and father. "Yep! Everything's fine!"

Ikuko and Kenji stood beside each other and looked at their daughter. She was happy yet worried… what was wrong?

Usagi stood up, walked to her parents and hugged them both. "Guess what you guys!"

The two looked at their daughter. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

This caused the two adults to faint. Usagi just kept smiling happily and thanked the doctor, whose name was Mrs. Trane.

"Thank you! Hope to see you again!"

"You too, Usagi. And I'll… ah… um… look after your parents for you, shall I?"

Usagi just nodded happily and ran outside the school building, singing. "Always look on the bright side of life, du de, du de, du de, du de, always look on the bright side of life…"

&&&&&&&&&

Hiya! Short, I know, but this seemed the perfect place to stop! If this isn't as funny as it used to be, I'm sorry, but right now I'm waiting for something very important to come in the mail and it won't come::pulls out hair in frustration: Well, I hope you liked, and review, plz! I'll update as soon as possible…


	10. Chapter 10

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

Usagi skipped her way to the park when realization hit her. She was going to be a mother… She stopped and sat down on a park bench. "Me…" she whispered to herself. "Me… I… I'm going to be a mother… and Mamoru… he… he's going to be… he's going to be… a… a father…"

Usagi was stuck on what to do. She knew she couldn't give up the baby… no… it was too special… But what would Mamoru do? Was he ready to be a father? Was SHE ready to be a mother? It was all too confusing…

'No… I'm ready… This baby is too important to even think of getting rid of…' Usagi smiled. She was going to be a mother. For some reason, her thinking about being a mother just came easily to her. As if everything would be alright… but…

But what? What was wrong? Something was nagging Usagi at the back of her mind... then it hit her... 1) She was still in school, 2) Not many people knew of her relationship with Mamoru, and 3)… SHE WAS A SAILOR SCOUT!

Were her powers going to be affected? If they were affected, she would've found out at the last battle… but she didn't use her powers then… so she didn't know…

Usagi stood up. 'At least I know I can transform…' She then looked down at her stomach and patted it. She was going to be a mother…

And with that, she began to walk to the Crown Arcade.

&&&&&&&&&&&

She walked in and sat down at the counter. "Motoki, a coffee, please!"

Motoki looked at her strangely. "That's it! Who are you and what have you done to Usagi?"

Usagi giggled as Motoki gave her the coffee. "You always know how to make me laugh, Motoki."

Motoki leaned on the counter so he was in front of her. "Is anything wrong?" He went around the counter so he stood behind her. He turned her around and felt her forehead. "No fever…" he muttered. He then began to walk around her chair, looking for any sign of injury or illness.

"Are you checking out my girlfriend?" asked a male voice.

They both turned to see a smiling Mamoru. Usagi began to blush and then she looked at her knees. "Um… hi, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru and Motoki stared at Usagi. What was wrong with her?

"What's wrong, Usako?"

Usagi created another color of red and muttered, "We need to talk…"

Mamoru and Motoki followed her into the back room and stood patiently for her to speak.

Usagi looked at Motoki. "You can stay Motoki, though it really doesn't have much to do with you…"

The two stared at her.

"I… I… Oh, Mamoru! I'm pregnant!"

Mamoru fell down, having fainted. Motoki walked up to her and playfully punched her arm. "Haha, very funny, Usagi-chan. You actually made him faint."

Usagi glared at him. "I'm not kidding! I'm pregnant!"

This caused Motoki to join Mamoru on the ground. Usagi glared at them both before smiling. She took out a few pens that were in her pockets and began to doodle on their faces. She hummed a tune, took a picture of them both and then skipped out, smirking. Revenge is sweet…

&&&&&&&&&

Mamoru sat up. "Wha…" he muttered. He looked around and stood up. Usagi was… pregnant? Oh, boy. He noticed Motoki's back disappearing behind the door that led to the front room. He then shrugged. He probably went to keep a watch over the arcade… then he heard laughter.

He got up and went to the front room, only to see people laughing at Motoki. Then the people saw him and laughed. He looked confused, as did Motoki. When they looked at each other… they laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Writer's block coming into view, ppl. And thanks for reading my story! Soz that it's short!


	11. Chapter 11

A Carelessly Kept Secret

HIYA PEEPS! I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story! Soz, can't put down the names…

Well, anyone got any ideas to help me? Just to let you know, it's Thursday right now in the story and Christmas is coming up! It's November 30 right now in my story, so that means that Usagi's been 18 for four months exactly! Her birthday is June 30, you know.

Oh, and more info. She's no longer grounded because her parents had, 1) forgotten, and 2) let her off with it. Okay? Okay.

ONE LAST THING: WARNING: I hate this chapter with all my heart! I'm sorry, but I wasn't in too good a mood when I wrote this one. My mum was shouting at me more than usual, all because my music was too loud… come on, I'm a teenager::grumbles: I also hate my mum with all my heart… and the rest of my family… Well, I like my little brother and my older sister with half a heart, but other than that, I hate them!

NOW ONTO THE STORY:

Usagi skipped home, still smirking, with copies of the photo's she had taken in the last chapter. When she went inside her house, she saw her parents at the kitchen table, both drinking coffee.

"Hiya!" shouted Usagi cheerfully as she placed the photo's in the middle of the table and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She began to sip it.

Her parents looked towards the photo's and began to laugh, making Usagi smile.

"I'm going to pass those around town…"

Kenji smiled at his daughter. "Revenge is sweet, eh? What did they do?"

Usagi nodded then said casually, "They both fainted when I said I was pregnant, so I got revenge."

Kenji then stopped smiling and placed his coffee down. "Usagi… I was wondering…"

Usagi frowned. What was wrong?

"I was wondering…" he began to smile. "What's it going to be called!"

Usagi fell down anime style. "DAD! I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet!"

Ikuko looked at her daughter with a half-scared look. "Is the baby Mamoru's…?"

Usagi's eyes went wide and she stood up. "Of course it's Mamoru's! I'm not someone to go sleeping around, you know!"

She then picked up the photos and ran out of the house.

&&&&&&&&

She ran into the Crown Arcade, to find everyone laughing. When she saw the reason… she smirked. But then, the objects of amusement went to the back to wash their faces.

Everyone groaned, muttering about how funny it was, and how they wish they caught it on tape.

Usagi then magically made a stall appear and stood behind it. "Hello everyone! Are you upset because those two went to get washed? Do you want a photo to keep as a memory? Come here, to Usagi-chan's Revenge stall! I've got the photos right here! They're cheap!"

Everyone 'hip-hip-hurray-d' and ran to the counter, all buying one photo of Mamoru and one photo of Motoki.

Usagi smirked evilly. 'Revenge is sweet…' Then she heard the scream of two guys.

"USAGI!"

'Gulp.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi looked at the ground, smirking slightly, yet looking embarrassed.

Motoki glared at her. "Usagi! What did you think you were doing! Doing that to us!"

Usagi was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted… by Mamoru… laughing… wait… LAUGHING!

Mamoru walked towards Usagi, put and arm over her shoulder and leaned on her to keep balance. "Usako! That… has got… to be… the funniest… thing you've ever done! And at the same time…" His eyes got a happy glint in them. "I'm… I'm going to be… Oh, Usako! You don't know how happy I am to have heard the news earlier!" He hugged her.

Usagi stared at him for a second before tears welled up in her eyes. "You mean… you're glad about it?"

"Glad! GLAD! I'm not glad! I'm ecstatic (AN/ very happy XD)! This is the best news I've heard ever since Monday!" He let go of her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the arcade, smiling.

Everyone except Motoki stared. Motoki just smiled and went to the counter to clean it… again. Who knows, maybe if he kept cleaning it, someone would snap back to reality.

&&&&&&&&

Mamoru and Usagi sat down in Mamoru's apartment. "Okay, the thing we have to think about is… what will we call the baby?"

Usagi smiled at him. "I have a feeling it's going to be more than one baby, Mamoru."

His eyes went wide. "Tw—twins!"

Usagi shook her head. "I'm thinking… triplets."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

Usagi winked. "I'm special."

"Got that right."

Usagi blushed and smiled wider. "I'm also thinking… One boy and two girls…"

Mamoru blinked. "Why two girls and only one boy?"

"How should I know! I can just tell!"

"Okay, I'll name the boy, you name one girl, and we'll figure out a way to name the last girl, okay?"

Usagi nodded and went to thinking, Mamoru doing the same. Then Usagi smiled wide and began to bounce up and down, despite her ankle's screaming at her to stop. "I have one!"

Mamoru smiled. "Me too. What's yours? I'll tell you mine afterwards."

Usagi smiled wider. "I've got the name every girl would want! The girl shall be called… Sakura Aino Chiba!"

Mamoru blinked. "Cherry Blossom Love! That's what her name will be!"

Usagi smiled. "I love that name! I've always wanted to have it!"

Mamoru shook his head, smiling slightly. "I thought we could call the boy Akira Akai Kuroi Chiba."

Usagi frowned. "That sounds like some name a 'dark', mean person would have. And that's two middle names."

Mamoru shrugged. "I've always wanted to have it as a name. It just sounds… so cool… don'tcha think? And it's okay to have two middle names."

Usagi sighed then smiled. "Okay, Sakura Aino Chiba and Akira Akai Kuroi Chiba are assured. What about the final girl?"

Mamoru shrugged. "We'll think of some way to find it out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I already have the last name figured. It's Reni Yuki Neko Chiba (Reni Snow Cat Chiba). I know in Japanese, it's Chibiusa, and that in english/american, it's Rini, but I like either Reenie or Reni better. I chose Reni this time.

Arigato and Ja ne peeps… hope this chappie didn't put you off reading this story ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer: Dissin' the claimer! I own nuttin'…

I'm using both Meatball Head and Odango Atama, for your info.

&&&&&&&&&

Usagi walked to school on Friday morning, thinking of another name. 'Eto… What to do…'

She entered the school and just kept walking, her feet leading her to her classroom. She walked in, sat down, and lay her head on the table, thinking. 'It's got to be something cute, yet not too boring. If only this would be easier…'

She noticed then that Miss Haruna was standing over her. She sat up and looked at the teacher. "Hai?"

"Usagi! Where have you been these last two days!"

Usagi blushed. "On Wednesday, I was going to school when I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms. I woke up later on at his house, but by then, school had finished… I think. And yesterday, I…" She blushed furiously. "I had to… um… Oh! That's it! I had to go to the hospital! Even ask my mother and father!"

Miss Haruna stared at Usagi for a second before sighing and going back to the front of the room. "I'll let you off this once, Usagi."

Usagi sighed gratefully and silently thanked Kami and whoever else had helped her there. She stopped when there was a knock on the door. "Nani?"

Miss Haruna opened the door, only to have three men walk in, each carrying flowers. One man carried white roses, another carried red roses, and another carried a parcel. They all asked for a Miss Tsukino.

Everyone's gaze went to Usagi as she blushed happily and ran to the front of the room. "These for me?" she asked.

The men nodded. "If you're Miss Tsukino."

Usagi nodded and tried to take the flowers, only to find that she couldn't carry them all. Naru went over to help.

Once the two got the flowers to Usagi's desk, Usagi went back to the front to get the box. Just as she went to grab for it, Naru called out, "Oy! Usagi! The white roses have a note on them!"

Usagi and the class turned to Naru to see what it said. "'Meet me at lunch time by the pink flowers, signed, Your True Love.'"

Everyone turned their stare to Usagi who blushed and took the box, thanking the three men. She walked over to her desk and opened the box. She gasped. Inside was… nothing! Nothing except a little note at the bottom. And she had gotten excited, too. It WAS quite a large box…

"'Ha! You got hopeful, didn't you, Usako? I may be a romantic, but I'm not gonna spoil you too much. You'll get your present later at lunchtime, okay? I'm sure Naru has already read you the note. Ja ne, I love you.'" Usagi blushed even more after saying the note and looked at Naru, who was laughing slightly, yet looking confused.

"Oh, he's mean! And how could he tell I read it?"

Usagi shrugged, shook her head, and smiled slightly. "I have no idea. That's the mysteries of men, I suppose…" She then noticed one more note at the bottom. She opened it up and read aloud again. "'There are no mysteries of men, just mysteries of women, Meatball Head!'"

She blinked. "NANI! How'd he know I said that!" She turned the note over, only to see another note. "'I'm smart, that's how. Cya later Usako!'" She blinked again. He was creeping her out. She shared another look with Naru before they both collapsed on the ground, laughing.

&&&&&&

Everyone had crowded around the pink flowers at lunchtime, having heard about the notes, making it hard for Usagi to make her way through to 'her true love.'

There, in the middle of the crowd, was a man wearing a cape with a hood, so it hid his face, he held a single rose and wore a top hat. This made Usagi smirk. Almost like Tuxedo Mask. Usagi giggled and jumped on him.

The man hugged her back and then lifted her up off of him and placed her on the ground. He smiled and stood back a step. He then bent down on one knee, took out something from his pocket and gave it to her.

Usagi smiled at him. The thing was so pretty! She stared a little more at the diamond necklace. (AN/ HA! You thought it was a wedding ring, didn't you! DIDN'T YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, admit it! Hahaha!)

The man stood up, took the necklace and put it on her neck. He looked her up and down. "Pretty decent, I guess, Meatball Head."

A couple of people gasped. Could it be…

Usagi turned red with anger. "Mamo-baka! I'm going to kill you!" She began to move towards him when…

She tried to gasp, but his lips on hers wouldn't allow her to do so. She tried very little to struggle.

Once they were done, the man stood in front of her, smirking, his hood finally down. This caused everyone to freeze in space for a second before going back to normal. They wanted to see what happened next.

Mamoru smirked wider, took a box out of his pocket, and threw it to Usagi. She caught it. She opened it and rose an eyebrow.

Mamoru shrugged. "What? I saw it and thought you'd like this one best."

Usagi put the engagement ring on, which was heavy. Why? Because it had a large moon-shaped diamond on the prettiest ring probably ever seen. "Thanks Mamoru-baka, and before you ask, no."

A couple of people groaned and looked sadly at Mamoru's face, which was still smiling/smirking.

"I know, me neither."

Wait… Were they talking about something else?

"Usagi? What are you two talking about?" asked Naru, who had been at the front.

Usagi shrugged. "The last name."

Naru blinked. "Name?"

"We've already got two made up, but we need help with the other," said Mamoru.

Naru blinked again before smiling. "Usagi! You're pregnant with triplets!"

Everyone except Naru, Usagi and Mamoru blinked. "Uh-huh!" said a happy Usagi.

Everyone, except the three, fainted.

They looked at the people. "Eto… Maybe we should get the nurse…"

&&&&&&&&&&&

HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! …And my not-so-wonderful ones. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SUGAR!


	13. Chapter 13

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer::close up with camera::cheesy grin: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am doing this out of my free will. :camera goes back, to reveal Jra-chan tied to a chair with chains and a gun a her head: Heh…

Writer's block is my enemy::swings sword-sama around quite dangerously: Come out, yee feend! I shall destroy yee! You weak scoundrel::BIG scary monster-lion type thingie come out, labeled 'Writer's Block'. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, MORTAL!" Um… :hides sword-sama: I was… um… bowing! That's right! Bowing before you::bows::whispers to readers: Reviews will save me from Writers Block… "THAT'S WRITER'S BLOCK-SAMA, TO YOU! TO ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yes, Mr. Writer's Block thingie-sama, whatever you say. :whispers even quieter: Save me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi skipped to the Crown Arcade, wearing her newest ring. Everyone got sent home from school because almost everyone had fainted and had to be sent to hospital, due to heart attacks.

She sighed, opened the door to the arcade and sat at a stool. "Motoki, a coffee, please."

Time seemed to stop. Usagi… and… COFFEE!

"Um, Usagi-chan? Did I hear right?" asked a nervous Motoki.

"Yup, a coffee please."

"Let me get this straight. YOU, Usagi Tsukino, want COFFEE!"

Usagi stood up, leaned over the counter, and held him up by the collar. "I want coffee… AND I WANT IT NOW!"

She dropped him, and sat back on her stool, breathing heavily. "Well? Get to it!"

"Y-y-yes! Right away, Tsukino-san!" stuttered Motoki as he got ready to make the drink.

"That's Chiba-san, thank you very much."

Everyone stared at her. What…?

Everyone fell down anime style, due to heart attacks.

Usagi sighed, used to this, and phoned for an ambulance before going off home. Maybe her mother could make some for her…

&&&&&&&&

Sayronara everyone

Everyone: Ronara!

Jra::blinks::mutters: Smart alecks, the lot of 'em… Hehe. Okay, bye!


	14. Chapter 14

A Carelessly Kept Secret

By Jennyroseangel (now known as FluffieGirlie :wave:)

Disclaimer::close up with camera::cheesy grin: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am doing this out of my free will. :camera goes back, to reveal Jra-chan tied to a chair with chains and a gun a her head: Heh…

It's the second of November right now in the story!

&&&&&

Usagi sighed in her bed and look around. It was Saturday, and she had nothing to do! Her mother had already planned the wedding even before Usagi got the ring, her father was already looking for a house she could live in with Mamoru, her brother, Shingo, was outside, trying to ask Mika on a date, and Mamoru was… well… he had disappeared… To… to somewhere.

The sounds of an ice cream van was heard through her window. "ICE CREAM!" she yelled as she pulled out her pink piggy-bank and hit it with a hammer. The hammer bounced back into her face.

. "Why you little…" started the girl with a hammer shaped dent in her face. She hit it one more time… only for it to bounce and hit her face again.

"Ouch…"

Usagi fainted.

&&&&&&

Usagi woke up. She screamed.

"Ouch! Odango Atama! Why are you screaming!" yelled Mamoru, running into her room.

Usagi smiled at him. "Sorry, Mamo-baka. I just like to scream! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---mfph—hey!-mfph-why you…" :muffled screaming:

Mamoru let out a sigh of relief and wrapped a piece of cloth around her face. "When you promise you'll shut up, I'll let you out!" He smirked evilly.

"Lemme outta ere!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Sorry, what was that, Odango? I can't understand what you're saying!" he said in a fake worried/confused voice.

"Myba ie yah lemme otta ere, den dued underdand my!" came the muffled reply.

"Tsk, tsk, Odango. Until you talk properly, I'm not letting you out!"

Muffled screaming was heard all around the world.

&&&&&&&&&&

:reflecting on story: XDDDDDD what was I on when I started writing this story? …Oh well. XDDDD


	15. Chapter 15

A Carelessly Kept Secret

BOO! MWAHAHA! Scared yah, didn't I::laughs: howz u all? I like, totally completely forgot about writing more, like, chappies to things, since, like, life's been so, like, hectic and all. But here's, like, a new chappie for you all, like, k? Like, totally!

:giggles: I really dun speak like that, but I couldn't help my self! I'm depressed and tired and bored and angry, and I need to cheer up. Lay off.

Usagi had finally fallen asleep, after all that screaming. Mamoru had placed her on the couch and he was on the chair beside her, with a book in his hands. The small lamp gave the room a nice romantic feel.

Mamoru sighed. He couldn't concentrate on anything any thing anymore. It seemed Usagi had taken over his life, his everything. She WAS his everything. And then there was the fact she was pregnant…

He was going to be a father. He hadn't really thought about it until now. Life with a wife and three kids. How would he do it? He never had a father to show him how to do it. Truthfully, he was scared. Scared in case he messed up. What if his kids hated him? What if they got divorced! What if…

Then he looked at Usagi and noticed her smile. He smiled too. No time for what ifs or being scared. He'd do whatever he had to, to be with the woman he loved. He'd always be with her. He'd make sure of that.

He began to read, again.

Who knows? Maybe everything would turn out alright…

&&&

---Hello. This is future Jra-chan! I, uh… have to say that, uh… Well… :ducks: This story will be discontinued. ;; forgive me? …Please::puppy dog eyes: Anyway… Byebye! Hope you enjoyed everything Even though I think it was bad XD


End file.
